


Thoughts on Zevran's love life

by Leewee03



Series: Nosy people Dragon age [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leewee03/pseuds/Leewee03
Summary: Multiple snap shots on people's thoughts on the warden and Zevran's relationship.Pure fluff because I love this pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

Alistair POV  
What was she doing, not only had she allowed the assassin to live she had also allowed him to join and was now cuddling up to him. It had been a month or so since he had joined and no assassination attempts yet but he could still try something.  
He watched as she snuggled closer to the assassin it was a cold night and they were sitting on a log next to the fire sharing a blanket. What was she thinking that man was no good for her. Now normally he would not care about someone else's love life, in fact he tried not to think about such things, but she was like a sister to him and he didn't want her hurt.  
He heard laughing and looked up to see she had stolen the blanket and pushed Zevran off the log, he had his hand on his chest and was looking at her with a look of mock betrayal on his face. She just giggled then pulled the blanket closer. Zevran stood up walked in front of her plopped down and put his arms on her knees, then looked up giving her a pleading look and saying something she just pursed her lips then shook her head. Zevran gave her the puppy eyes and said something else she grinned then opened the blanket Zevran jumped up sat next to her and they went back the cuddling and talking.   
Alistair sighed maybe just maybe Zevran would be fine but he would keep a close eye on him just in case.


	2. Leliana's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is right after they slept together for the first time.

Leliana smiled watching the warden and Zevran holding hands as they walked. They had snuck out of camp last night and had not come back till morning.  
She could not help but smile at the way Zev watched her. Sure he would flirt with any walking talking thing, but when he looked at the warden he got this look in his eye like he would storm the black city with her and knowing the warden he might have to.  
Leliana sighed maybe she should write a song about them, their story was very romantic.  
Leliana heard chuckling and looked up at the happy couple to see the warden had fallen in a melting snow bank and Zevran was standing a little ways away laughing. The warden glared then picked up a hand full of slush and slung it at him problem was he dodged and it hit Morgan in the face She gasped waved her hands and summoned a pile of snow atop Zev and the warden.  
The warden popped out of the snow and yelled "this means war" she then proceeded to make a snow ball and throw it at Alistair who yipped and hid behind Morgan who scowled at him then made a snow fort and started launching snowballs at the warden and Zevran.  
Wynne sighed and walked towards the warden saying "you are acting like children we need to move on" the warden answered by popping up and throwing a snowball at Wynne who gasped then summoned her own snow pile and joined the war.  
There were three teams the warden and Zevran, Morgan and Alistair, then there was Wynne. It was rather unfair so Leliana handed her bow to a disgusted looking Sten Then picked up a snow ball and joined Wynne in the war.


	4. Dalish POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they are in the Dalish camp. POV of a random Dalish man watching the warden and her lover. Oh and the OC's name is Ainion.

The warden had cured them and the clan was starting to recover. The keeper was dead but his first would do a good job taking over.   
Still Ainion was very curious about the warden, it was rare for a Dalish to leave their clan, let alone become a grey warden.   
He heard one of the elders telling a story he looked over and Was surprised to see the wardens while group of friends was sitting around the fire listening.   
The warden herself was sitting at the feet of the blonde city elf and he was braiding her hair.   
Ainion was surprised, the braiding of hair was special to the Dalish and different braids ment different things. The braid the city elf was doing was the braid of a lover, complex and impossible to do on yourself, it signifies the you are taken and have a lover willing to put lots of time and effort into you.  
It was surprising not only that a Dalish would take a lover from the city elves, but also that she would teach him their ways and he would be willing to learn.  
Ainion watched as the city elf finished the braid, gave the warden a kiss, then him and the warden switched spots and she began to braid his hair.


End file.
